When You Say Forever
by 2sexxy
Summary: Magnus is in an accident and Alec is left alone, or is he?


**Okay, I know I should be working on my other stories, but this popped into my head while watching **_**P.S.**__**I Love You**_**, so I had to write it down. Let me know what y'all think. As always Reviews= Hot, sweaty Malec sex. ;) P. S. everyone's a human, for now. Duh Duh Duhhhhhhhh.**

Alec watched the coffin lower into the ground, his eyes aching and dry. Friends and family members gathered surrounded him, but he felt cold and alone. The priest said a few more words and then the close friends and family were left to say their personal goodbyes.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie, Magnus' sister. He talked about you all the time, mainly about how much he loved you." Alec turned and was met with a short, sprite-like girl with dark chestnut hair and cute rosy cheeks. She looked nothing like Magnus accept for the bright green eyes they shared.

"Thank you." Alec replied, he tried thinking of something else to say, but drew a blank. Lizzie turned and joined the rest of the crowd, leaving Alec alone.

After hearing "I'm sorry" a thousand more times from everyone else at the funeral, Alec finally left for home. When he arrived at the loft that he and Magnus had previously shared, the tears were freely falling again. He sat on the couch and looked around, trying to figure out what to do next.

Two weeks ago he'd been sitting in this exact spot watching Project Runway reruns waiting for Magnus to come home from work. He'd just started dozing off when he'd received a call from New York Methodist Hospital informing him that Magnus had been hit by a drunk driver while walking home. After running three blocks Alec made it to the hospital just in time to hear that Magnus wasn't going to make it. Alec walked into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. _Why?_ He asked silently. _Why did it have to be Magnus? _Alec let the tears fall and slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.

_Magnus hovered over him slowly thrusting into Alec. Both men moaned and Alec wrapped his arms around his lover's neck bringing their bodies closer. "Ahh Magnus! Fuck me! Please, harder!" Magnus smiled and pounded into his lover faster._

"_You like it, don't you? You like my cock inside your tight hole." Magnus whispered hotly in Alec ear before biting down on the sensitive spot below it. Alec arched his back and pushed off of the bed so that he was now straddling his partner. Alec began a fast pace of bouncing on Magnus' thick cock. _

"_I'm not going to last. OH HOLY FUCK!" Alec yelled as he came shooting cum onto Magnus' heaving chest. Magnus ground harder into Alec's quivering hole before he too came. Both men collapsed into a panting mess of limbs. _

"_That was amazing, baby." Magnus whispered. After cleaning them both off, he crawled into bed beside Alec and pulled him into his arms. "I will always love you, Alec, always."_

Alec woke up screaming out Magnus' name and glancing frantically around the room wishing by some miracle that his lover was really here, in his arms. He looked at the empty space in the bed next to him and felt his heart break all over again. "How could you just leave me? You were supposed to be here."

_Two weeks earlier at New York Methodist Hospital, right before Alec arrives._

Magnus lay gasping in the hospital bed, nurses had come and left and he could tell by their sympathetic looks and comforting voices that he wasn't going to make it. The driver had hit him head on and he was surprised he was still conscious. His clothes were soaked in blood and he couldn't feel his legs. _I didn't even get to say goodbye to Alec. He's probably waiting for me right now. _

Suddenly, Magnus saw a tall, dark figure looming in the corner. The person stepped forward and Magnus saw that he was an extremely handsome man. The only thing that was off was that his eyes were a deep crimson color. "Magnus, you're in a sticky situation."

"Who are you?" Magnus managed to wheeze out before pain flared in his chest. The man smiled and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"You are lucky I was in the same intersection when this happened. You're too gorgeous to let die, so I'll offer you and alternative." The man scooted closer and Magnus suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I'm a vampire." The man looked at Magnus to gauge his reaction.

Magnus burst out laughing and then stopped when pain shot through his torso. "You're insane dude, you need help." Magnus reached for the phone to call the nurse when the man suddenly flashed to the other side of the bed and stopped him.

"I can save you; don't you have a reason to live?" Magnus thought of Alec. They'd probably called him by now; he would be frantically rushing to get here. "Think of the possibilities, you could live forever, never have to worry about injuries."

Magnus thought about it. Would it really be so bad? To get to be with Alec a little longer instead of dying now? To not be hurt anymore and live forever? "Okay." Magnus replied still a bit hesitant, but growing bolder by the minute. "What do we have to do?"

"First, I have to bite you." The man got closer and lifted Magnus' chin. Magnus felt the man's breath on his neck before a sharp pain shot through his neck. The pain was excruciating and Magnus fought the urge to scream. When it was over the man leaned back and licked his lips. "Exquisite. Now, you are going to die. You will get cold, your body will stiffen and you will be dead to the world. After you have a funeral, I will dig you up and revive you with my blood."

Magnus gulped, "Wait, I'm going to have to die? But, Alec needs to know the truth, he's the reason I did this." The man shook his head.

"You can't tell anyone, that's the catch. Haven't you read enough vampire books to know how this works? Now, here comes your beloved Alec, I will come for you when it's time." The man vanished and Magnus was left with hundreds of questions.

The sound of running footsteps sounded through the halls and Magnus suddenly found it hard to keep his eyes open. Alec came crashing in and Magnus saw tears in his eyes. "Don't cry…" Magnus slurred, "It's going to be all right." Alec burst into tears and began sobbing into Magnus' neck. The last thing he heard before blacking out was the sound of Alec yelling for the nurse.


End file.
